the cute stranger
by XxrihbaybeexX
Summary: bella is with her boyfriend edward but she has a secret she is pregnat with edwards child but edward doesn't know when edward thinks bella is cheating really just another reason to hit her he gets really physical does bellas baby survive,wheres jasper?
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfiction story its all human so please be nice when reviewing ^_^

* * *

I woke to the rain outside my window,

"Great another rainy day in forks,"I sighed to my self

I thought back to when I moved to forks four years ago to live with my dad Charlie after my Mum Renee died.

When I was two they got divorced and when I was four Renee found out she had cancer. She had surgery and they thought they got it all but, by the time they found it the second time it was to late it had made its way to her brain and it was bad she died when I was 12.

I moved to forks to live with Charlie when I moved here Charlie had become and drug addict and a alcoholic mum dieing hurt him so bad he never got over mum leaving him.

Then I met Edward he was so sweet and he helped me so much after my mum died, but now we aren't so good we fight a lot he hit me once about two years go as soon as he did it I left him and for six months he begged me and begged me to take him back.

I never told Alice and Rose that he hit me I eventually took Edward back, but things haven't been the same since then, now he hits me all the time in places I can hide it. but he doesn't care if other guys hit on me when we are out if they try and get physical with me I realized he hit me cause finds it fun he only wants me so he can hurt me.

About 6 1/2 months ago I found out I was pregnant I haven't told any one and I haven't needed to cause I haven't started to show yet I know its Edward's cause have never slept with any one other than him but I know I need to get away from Edward or my baby will never make it with the way he hits me

All of a sudden there was a knock on my apartment door pulling me out of my thoughts.

God I hope its Alice or Rose I really don't feel like seeing Edward today. I went down stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Bells"Rose and Alice my two bff's said at the same time.

There sisters I have know them since I was five and Renee used to send me to charlie's so I wouldn't see her so sick .

"Hey Guys,"I said as I pulled them in for a big hug,"What you been doing "

,"You know this and that I think you should brake up with Edward" Alice said

I roll my eyes,"You say that all the time."

"And yet you never do,"Rose replied

"Umm.. yer I know so what you guys been doing?"I asked nervously

"Nothing much but Esma's boyfriend Carlise is bring his sons down on his vist to see mum she thinks he's going to propose "Alice said happily.

"I hope he does "Rose said with a big smile.

"You only want Emmett to move into the house with you so you don't have to wait so long to see him " said Alice knowingly

I giggled to my self.

"so what if I do ,Any way Carlise is bring both sons down Emmett and Jasper none of us have met Jasper we have seen picture and he is hot any way not the point Esma wants you to come to dinner tomorrow night."Rose ranted

"Um...yer.. sure I would love to "I said nervously

"That's good Esme thinks of you as her daughter as well Bella I mean ever since Charlie died a year a go and Renee four years ago we are your family pretty much"Alice reassured me.  
"Yes you are and tell Esme I am very happy for her and can not wait to see her,"I said then, there was another knock on my door this time it was defiantly Edward.

"Hey Edward ," I said as I opened the door, trying to smile.

" Hey Bella," He said as he hugged me.

I didn't like him touching me and he knew it. I could see the anger in his eyes as he realized I flinched as he hugged me, he let go and walked into the house.

"Bells me and Alice are going to go we will call you later,"Rose said

" Oh,okay I will talk to you later then," I said. I really wanted them to stay a bit longer but if i did ask the they would know something up I can't have them knowing

They left and Edward still looked really mad at me.

"Edward whats the matter?"I asked

"I was talking to Mike, you remember mike,your friend,my best friend,"said Edward getting angrier

"Of course I do Edward what wrong with you your acting really strange."I said.

"No I am not Bella I am acting really pissed off cause I am so fucking mad right now do you know why Bella huh, do you?" he asked

"No why would I know why your mad?" I said raising my voice just a bit

We are going to have a fight ,I know that the fact of me not knowing why he was mad and raising my voice seemed to make him madder he was grinding his teeth together I could hear it ,I knew I would get hit soon but enough is enough.

"That's a lie Bella! And you and I both know it !"He yelled.

I was starting to get really mad now "What the hell are you talking about Edward,"I yelled this at him

"Jesus Bella you cheated on me and now you acting as if you haven't!"he screamed

I laughed at him,"What the fuck are you talking about I have never cheated on you," I said I was still mad.

"Yes you have with that Eric guy in your art class mike saw you two together so don't fucking lie to me Bella!" he was really really mad and was yelling at the top of his lungs.

I was so so fucking pissed off at him he never cared any other time a guy talked to me or touched me. When we went to the club, why out of all the guys who have got a little physical (oh and by physical I mean grabbing my ass or touching my arm-stuff like that) with me does he care so much about this Eric kid who I have only ever talked to one time.

Then it hit me he was looking for a reason to hurt me again but this one I could tell was going to bad.

"What the fucking hell are you talking about me and Eric have only talked once that is it , your not making any sense any more Edward,"I yelled at him

"Your lieing," he was right in front of me now and he was mad.

"No I am not your being a dick Edward,"I said

"And your a slut Bella," he said

"Oh go fuck your self Edward. Its over I don't want to be your girlfriend any more get the fuck out of my house!"I screamed at him.

"No you don't Bella your not breaking up with me again," he grabbed my arms really tight and pushing me up against the wall

"Edward stop your hurting me let me go now!" I screamed at him

"No your mine and I am not letting you go" he said I managed to get out of his death grip on my arms and I ran for it ran up the stairs of my house and to my room.

I locked the door behind me with in seconds I could hear Edward bang on the door. I knew I had to get my cell and call someone anyone so that they could try and help. I started searching my room for it while Edward was still try to knock the door down.

"Bella open the door"yelled Edward

"NO FUCK OFF!" i screamed back with tears streaming down my cheeks i wish i wasn't so scared of but i was

"open the door Bella or you are going to regret it so much"he yelled

Just as found my phone I herd my bedroom door crash to the late I turned around to see Edward approaching me and he lifted his fist up and then there was sharp pain near my eye and I realized I had fallen to the ground and Edward was kicking me in the back and stomach. I remember trying to protect my baby and Edwards last words to me "i told you ,you would regret it"then I must have passed out because I couldn't remember a thing.

After that there was nothing but darkness.

I could hear voices around me.

"Is she going to wake up?"someone asked

"She may,she may not," said some one else I think it was a doctor

"Is there anything we can do to help her wake up? "asked a new voice

"Some people say talking to them helps"said the voice I thought was the doctor.

"Um okay Alice,rose lets try that," Alice and rose are here

"Thank you doctor, "said the first voice

"Its no problem Esme just push that button over there if you need me okay?" asked the doctor Esma was here too

"Okay let try talking to her Alice you go first,"I think it was esme that said

"Hey Bella it's Alice, sweetie we all miss your smiling face we would really love it if you would wake up Bells, please? Just open your eyes,"said Alice I could hear her crying.

I tried to say something but my mouth wouldn't move and nothing was coming out. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't so I tried to squeeze her hand and it worked I squeezed her hand. "Mum ...Mum she squeezed my hand! She can hear us! She can hear us!" Alice said happily.

"Are you sure Alice? "asked Esme and Rose at the same time

"I am so sure you try talking to her,"Alice instructed.

Alice let go of my hand and Esme took it,"Bella darling please open you eyes, squeeze my hand just give me a sign your still in there please Bella your like a daughter to me and I...I..I can't loose you,"said Esma her voice cracking on every second word I squeezed her hand,"Alice your right she just squeezed my hand go and get the doctor! "said Esma and I could tell she was crying and then everything went back to the darkness and I couldn't hear any thing

A while later I could hear voices again I slowly tried to open my eyes this time I could I looked around their was a guy holding my hand he was extremely cute but I didn't know who he was. He was asleep so I just stayed where I was.

Then everything went black again some time later I woke up again I opened my eyes and looked at my hand the cute stranger was still there

I slipped my hand out of his and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and just laid there for a few minutes then Emmett walked through the door.

"Bella your awake finally,"said Emmett he came over and hugged me

"Hey Emmett where am I and who is that?" I said pointing to the guy that had being holding my hand and was still asleep.

"Your at the hospital that Carlise works at. Esma got you transferred so that Carslie can take care of you and that she could vist on and they're engaged and that's Jasper. He takes care of you when the rest of us have to work,"Emmett explained

"Oh" was all I said.

"Bella I am going to go and get Esme and Carsile now okay?"he asked.

"Okay Emmett," I said as he left.

I turned to look at Jasper, he was starting to wake up he yawned then stretched he look at me and his eyes widened "Bella your awake," he said

"Yes,"I said in a small voice that was barely a whisper.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"About five minutes Emmett's gone to get everyone,"I said, my voice cracking on nearly every word.

"Do you want some water?"Jasper asked he didn't wait for my answer he just poured me a glass of water and put it to my mouth so I could drink it once I was done drinking he put the cup on the bedside table.

"Thank you Jasper," I said

"It's no problem at all,"he said and smiled at me.

"How long have I been out," I asked

"About 6-7 months I think," He said.

"Wow, that's long," I said mainly to my self,"How long have you been taking care of me?" I asked

"About 5 months i'd say," said jasper

"Well thank you that's very sweet of you to take care of me even thought you don't know me," I said smiling a little.

There was something I was forgetting something I was thinking about before I pasted out when Edward was attacking me.

"It was my pleasure," he said

The next second carlise walked in "Bella I am so happy your awake" he said, "its good your awake, Esma and the girls where so worried they will be here in about an hour there on a plane to get here."he said kindly.

"That's good" I said

"Yes it is I am going to check your reflexes and eyesight and hearing to make sure every thing is working properly cause of how bad you where we didn't know if you where going to be able to walk again or even wake up "he said

"What do you mean how bad I was when I got here how bad was I?" I asked

By now jasper had left the room to give us some privacy and then it hit me my baby

"Carlise how bad was I and what about my baby,"Carlise did all his test before he answered me

"Bella everything is working great you will be able to walk," he said but he didn't answer me about my baby or how bad I was like he was avoiding the question.

"You haven't answered my question Carslie,"I said

"Bella you where beaten up really bad Edward punched and kicked you a lot,"he paused

"Yer I already knew that Carslie,"I said

"Bella I wasn't finished after he had punched and finished kicking you he dragged your broken and unconscious body down stairs and and into the kitchen where he stabbed you in the stomach about four times, he left you for dead you bleed out for 5 hours before Alice and Rose found you cause you didn't turn up at the dinner they called the ambulance but you had lost so much blood they didn't think you would make it to the hospital they did all they could but you had been bleeding for so long and your baby had been hurt so badly they didn't think you or your baby would would make it past 24 hours but you did, your a fighter and you made it you have been in a coma for about 7 months just under 7 month's they found out it was Edward when a neighbor said they saw Edward come home covered in blood they tested the bloody clothes and sure enough it was your blood he got 10 years for beating you and trying to kill you," he said

"That's good I never want to see him again but carlisle what about my baby what happened" I said I was sobbing now.

* * *

(okay i have had this this chapter edited i hope you like it now that's been fixed up and a huge thanks to one of my beta's bowandarrow111 who edited this chapter for me)

okay i know its a cliffhanger but i just couldn't figure out if the baby is a live or not so if you have any ideas please tell me would really love to know what you think of my first fanfiction ^-^

thanks for reading

RIH ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

"Carlisle what about my baby what happened," I said as I sarted crying again.

"Bella sweety calm down your baby boy has made it, he is a fighter just like his mother. But, um...Bella with the amount of damage to your stomache he had some complications. He may be def in one ear and he has Congenital insensitivity to pain."

"What ..what is that I don't know what that means and he is deaf! Oh my god my baby is deaf ...are you sure?" I was talking so fast in my panic most of my words came out as gibberish.

" Bella sweety you need to came down and let me finish talking okay."Carlisle said. He waited for an answer so nodded my head in response.

"Okay Bella Congenital insensitivity to pain is were you can't feel pain or you don't feel it to the extent that some else may feel someone touch you but not the tempurature of the touch or, someone might be grabing your arm with all their strenght but it would only feel like a feather on you arm,and your baby may only be deaf in one ear not both" he said

"Does it effect him in any other way does he have any other disabileties," I asked Carlisle with a silent tear falling down my cheek.

"No bella Congenital insensitivity to pain does not effect him in any other way. Other then Congenital insensitivity to pain and the being def in one ear he will be able to live an almost normal life," he said

"Okay I am glad my baby boy is okey though," I said, I could deal with this stuff. At least he's alive, he could have died so easily.

"I am glad you are being so calm about this Bella. Now we need to talk about you. I know its a lot to take in but I need to tell you as I said before your in pretty bad shape. You are going to have three scars on you stomache and one on the side of your stomache they have healed well but they are going to be there for the rest of your life and you will probably need to do a bit on physio therapy " he said sadly.

I looked down at my stomach and pulled my hosptial pj top up and looked at my stomache...well yep there they where the scars that will forever mark my body.

I couldn't say anything to that so I just sat there staring at them.

"Bella are you okay?" Carlisle asked concern covering his features.

"Yer I'm fine ...I...just... don't know," I said letting out a big huff this was all really stressful.

"It will be okay Bella you have so many people that love you and would do anything for you, you'll both be taken care of." he said sweetly.

I felt better after hearing those words,"Thank you so much," we sat there silent for a few minutes,"Carslie...um..when can I see my baby boy? " I aked happily but nervously what if he doesn't like me.

"Soon your baby was able to leave the hospital awhile ago so Esma and Rose have been taking care of him. Jasper takes care of him here sometimes so he can see you and get to know who you are, but at the moment he is with Esma and the girls," he said

"Oh.. okay how long until they get here," I asked. As nice of them it was to watch him I wanted him with me.

"I am not sure Bella maybe 45 mins or so, "he said I was a bit sad about the fact that I wasn't going to see my baby for 45 mins and I could tell he knew I was sad about it.

"Well Bella I am going to have to go and check on my other patience but I will come back and see you when the girls are here okay?" he asked hearidly as he was walking to the door.  
Men I thought shaking my head they'll do anything to get away from an emotional women.  
"Carlise"

"Yes Bella?" he said turning around to face me.

"Thank you for everything. Thank you for helping me and my baby," I said with a small smile

"It was no problem I just don't see how someone could ever do that to another person." he said as he walked out the door

I was sitting in the hospital room by myself and started to feel a bit uneasy when jasper walked back in.

"Hey Bella how are? "he asked coming over to sit on the chair next to my bed.

"I have been better ...um ..Jasper ...tha..thank you so much for taking care of me and my baby even when you don't even know who I am it means so much to me. You will never understand so thank you," I said looking into his eyes so he would know that what I was saying was the truth.

"Bella it is absoultly no problem at all I help because to Esma you are family and to Carslie Esma is family and Carslie is my family which means you are like family too, and so is your baby which might I add is extramly cute and looks like you. " he smiled.

"Well thats good." I said with a yawn trying to hide how happy that fact made me,"How could I be so tired when I have been in a coma for so long?" I asked noone with a slight humorless giggle.

"Maybe you should have a bit of a sleep before everyone gets here so you won't be yawning the whole time." he said I don't know why but I feel more conforted when someone else was in the room with me even if it was someone I didn't know.

"Ya mabey thats a good idea I am really tired and I don't want to fall asleep while everyone is here," I said as my eyes started to close.

"Bella Bella open the door I won't hurt you promise!"said a voice from behind my hospital room door as I started to panic because that soundeed like Edwards voice but he is in jail he can't be here whats going on?

BANG BANG BANG I can hear edward trying to knock the door down.

"Come on Bella open the god damn door I will hurt you unless you do ..." Edward yelled then hit the door again,

"Bella you will regret it if you don't open this fucking door now i swear to fucking god you will regret it like you did last time!" He screamed thruoght the dooras I look around the room for something to protect my a loud bang and I turn a round to see that Edward has knocked down the down,

"I told you last time you would regret it but I guess you just never learn do you ,guess I will have to teach you a lesson by killing you then...this I am going to enjoy." he said with an evil grin.

I ran for it a I ran for the door a pair of arms go around my waist "oh no, not that fast bells you are mine and you will pay for what you have done"

see him raise his fist and I start to scream I kick him in the knee i have just a little amount of time to get away i get out the door then something knocks me down I turned over to see Edward standing over me

"oh no bells you can't run "he said garbing my leg and dragging me back in to the room people ,nurses and doctors were walking past but no one was helping me they just kept walking like I wasn't even there once in the room again he said

" you will never be able to i hide cause i will find you and i will finish what I started"laughing evily

"Bella wake up," Edwards laugh started to fade bella please wake up it going to be okay you just have to open your eyes" I sat up my eyes fly open and I look around the room.

No Edward no broken door just Jasper holding me by my shouldes with a scared look on his face. Now I can feel the tears falling down my cheecks, "Are you okay Bella you were screaming in your sleep you looked so scared, " he said simpithetically.  
Just as I was going to answer him carlise comes running in, "Bella are you okay one of the nurses said she heard screaming what happen?" he said out of breath.

"I don't really know one minute I am fine and the next I dreaming about Edward finding me and...and trying to kill me I was so scared I couldn't do anything" I said as heavy tears start to fall from my eyes.

just then Esma walk through the door "oh god Bella what happened"she said walking over and hugged me tight

"i don't know one minute i am fine then Edward is in my dreams trying to kill me i was to close to getting away then then he got me and i was so scared it felt so real Esma i was so scared doctors and nurses just walked by like i wasn't their it was as if no one could hear me scream and Edward was dragging me and he said he would finish what he started it was so real esma it felt so real" i said crying

"oh god Bella you okay now i got you, your okay"said Esma still hugging me

at that moment i realize that esma was here which ment my baby boy Was here

"Esma wheres my baby boy" i said

"oh i brought him he is with one of the nurses i just go get him Carlisle why don't you go with me"said Esma as she left

"bella are you okay ?" said jasper

" i am now thank you for waking me up"i said

" of course i had to you were screaming and tossing and turning you look so scared and frightened" he said

" thank you jasper " i said hugging jasper and giving him a kiss on the cheek

"what was that for "

"everything taking care of me my baby and just being there even though you didn't know me "

then Esma and Carlisle walked around the corner with my baby boy

"say hello to you momma baby boy "said Esma

"omg thats my baby boy he is so adorable "i said taking him from Esma and hugging him

* * *

okay sorry i left it here but i have got a bit of writers block and i have this other story that won't leave my mind so i am going to try and write i might

put the other story up later but for now this is what i got hope you like

please review

xxoo

Rih

(PS BTW sorry this took so long my computer crashed and then when it was fixed i moved so i have had a busy month sorry)


	3. Chapter 3

the lovely Stephanie Meyer owns twilight i do not ,i just like to have Bella and jasper together

and a massive thanx to my beta bowandarrow111 she is so awesome

* * *

_Everything taking care of me my baby and just being there even though you didn't know me,"_

_As I spoke Esme and Carlisle walked around the corner with my baby boy._

_"Say hello to you momma baby boy,"said Esme_

_"Omigod thats my baby boy he is so adorable," I said taking him from Esme and hugging him to my chest. _

"He looks like you ya know?" said Esme as she hugged me.

Then she whispered in my ear, "I am so glad your awake," I gave her a smile. and out of the corner of my eye I saw jasper leave the room

"So Bella what are you going to name him, have you got any ideas?" asked Carlisle.

"I have always wanted to name my first son Xavier Masen Swan. What do you think Esme?" I asked not taking my eyes off my little bundle of joy-my baby boy.

"I think it is the perfect name Bella," she said with a huge smile.

" You look like an Xavier don't you?" I coed to my baby "It fits perfectly Xavier Masen Swan." I said a little louder to every one while snuggling closer to Xavier.

Xavier just looked up at me with a smile on his face as if me knew exactly who I was.

"Bella, Rose and Alice are outside the door is it okay if they come in?" asked Esme.

** ** **  
Alice and Rose are going to be so mad at me for not telling then about what Edward was doing to me but I miss them so much.

"Bella sweetie they really would love to see you,"said Esme.  
"Umm...yer...I..I would love to see them too."

Esme left the room to get the girls while I looked down at my son and saw he had fallen asleep.

"Esme' s right you know,"said Carlisle.

"About what? " I asked still watching Xavier sleep he looked so peaceful.

"That he looks like you, " he said

I turned to smile at him at that point Alice and Rose walked in.

"Bella," said Alice with a sob as she hugged me.

Rose stood back and waited. She had blood shot eyes and was crying, she looked like she hadn't had a good nights sleep in months.

"Okay well we will give you girls some time to talk. I will take baby boy to his doctor to be check over,okay? "asked Esme as she grabbed Xavier and kissed my cheek.

I smiled in response.

We were silent after Esma , Carlisle and Xavier left the room.

"How do you feel?" asked Alice sitting in the chair beside my bed.

" Okay I guess I have felt worse." I said

"Why didn't you tell us Bella? We could of helped you I mean come on we are your best friends. How could you not tell us he was doing this to you? I mean your practically a sister to us. We have know you for so long why didn't you tell me and Alice he was hurting you like this or that you were pregnant?" asked Rose crying harder now.

"Rose come here." I said and pulled her into a hug.

"Why Bells?" she said still crying on my shoulder.

"I was afraid of what he would do to you if he found out that I had told anyone." I said now crying myself.

"Oh Bella we where so scared when we found you. We thought that you were dead or that you were alive and not going to make it. "said Alice hugging me as well.

"Bella how long had he been beating you for?.. No when did he first hit you?" she asked

I didn't say anything.

"Bella please tell us." Alice begged hugging me tighter.

"Um o.. okay ...well he first hit me about two-three years ago and the first time he hit me I left him you remember the six or so months that I broke up with Edward for?" I asked.

"Yea," said Rose in a small voice. I knew why she was so we were 15 rose was raped bye some guy at a party she didn't tell anyone for about a month but me and Alice knew something was up.

"Rose are you sure you want to know?" I asked.

"Bella please" she said holding my hand.

"Okay...well...um after I left him he begged me to take him back for six months he begged and said he would never do it again and that he loved me with every thing he had. So, as you know I took him back at first he didn't hit me and everything was normal. Then, a month after we got back together I dropped a plate and he snapped and slapped me I...um..I went to leave and he .. he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall and slapped me again." I broke in to a sob as Alice hugged me even tighter and Rose hugged me again, "then he told me that I was his and if I ever tried to leave him again he would find me and I would get punished for being a little slut and that if I told anyone about him hitting me then he would hurt me and the people I told that...that...was the first night he ever beat me." I was bawling myself crying by this point "I was so scared" I finished sobbing on Rose's shoulder as Alice ran her fingers through my hair to calm me.

"Bella I have one more question when we left that day how long after did he start?" asked Alice.

"About 20 minutes maybe I tried to run and hide but it didn't work." I said still crying.

"Bella what did he do to you that night?" asked Rose.

I waited for a second still crying

"I... I ran up the stairs to hide in my room to call the police but he...um..he chased after me so I locked myself in my room I tried to find my phone but I just couldn't find it and then when I did he broke the door down and..."I started crying again.

"It's okay Bella you don't have to tell us it's okay."said Rose while hugging me closer to her.

"I just don't think I can go their right now." I said.

"Bella please," said Alice.

"I said NO Alice!" I snapped at her.

I have never snapped at anyone, Alice and Rose moved back to look at me.

"Bella I can't believe you yelled at me you never yell ever," said Alice.

"Well you shouldn't push me Alice you have no idea how hard all of this is on me," I said crying again.

"God, Alice look at what you have done you need to stop being so pushy. Stuff like this is serious it isn't a story to be told. It's emotional and tough for the person who as gone thorough this so just give her time Alice don't push her. When she is ready if she is ever ready to tell us she will, don't try and force it out of her, just...just give her time Alice" said Rose holding me tighter to her.

I knew she was freaking out and she was mad at Alice for trying to force it out of me because Rose knew how I felt.

"I think I will leave, Bella I am sorry I just don't think sometimes," she said as she left the room.

"Bella are you okay? " asked Rose.

"I don't know anymore Rose I just don't know," I said as I started crying again.

"It's okay Bella it will change I promise you that." she said as she rocked me side to side to try and calm me.

About twenty minutes later I had calmed down and Rose was just holding me not saying anything just sitting with me and holding me and at that moment that was all I needed.

"Do you want me to get Xavier for you so you can hold him for a bit before he has to go?" asked Rose.

" Yes, I would really love that Rose." I said.

"Okay I will be right back." she said as she left the room.

"Say 'hi' to your mummy Xavier Masen Swan." said Rose as she walked back in with my baby boy.  
"Hi Xavier Masen look at you, you are so gorgeous." I said taking him into my arms

"just like his mother" said rose

"thanx rose" i said

"it's no worry"she said smiling at Xavier

* * *

hey guys

sorry this one took forever i just didn't know what to write and i was writing a different fanfiction called "I am right here in front of you" and i have posted it

so i think i might take break from this fanfiction for awhile so i can write my other fanfiction sorry it just don't really have any ideas for this one

thanx

Rih

(p.s. but i am think mabey jaspers piont of view on this what you think?

for the next chapter)


	4. on hold for awhile sorry

_Authors notes _

_hey guys i really sorry for this but i am going to have to put my stories on hold for awhile because i found out my mummy is really really ick she has been id hospital 4times now since November because of it and it doesn't seem to be getting any better so i am really sorry but both of my storys are going to be on hold for awhile _


End file.
